vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Morrigan (SMITE)
Summary Fate is an unusual thing. An unseen force predicting every action of every being. Some deities can see it, recognizing the flow of the plan. There are none, save one, that claims mastery over it, that manipulates it with such cold intent, that steers it ever toward war and the red demise of heroes. In truth, she is many Goddesses, with many names and many forms. But there is only one title. The Morrigan Anu, Macha, Badb. Individually, these three Goddesses were sisters, progenitors of sovereignty, war, and death. They were caretakers of their lush green Éire, champions for armored soldiers, guides for the deceased. It is unknown what bound them together. Some whispered curse, some lover's scorn. Some dark power or darker purposes. But now they are one. She's been seen in many shapes. The lurid seductress, the wrinkled hag, the screaming crow, and worst of all, the washer in the river. For those who witness her cleaning their bloody armor prophesies a violent end. Subtle and manipulative, there is no war The Morrigan did not incite. No dying breath she did not collect. Even this war, a war between Gods, must secretly be of her making. So, beware those that behold her, for The Morrigan controls your fate. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Morrigan, Phantom Queen Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Deity, Celtic Goddess, Goddess of War and Death, Pantheon Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Dark Magic, Energy Projection (Can project dark energy thanks to her mastery over dark magic), Duplication and Invisibility (Via Confusion can create a phantom image of herself while turning invisible in combat), Darkness Manipulation (Has power over dark magic and can control the shadows), Summoning (Via Deadly Aspects, her summon her other two forms at both sides of her), Shapeshifting (Via Changeling, can turn into another deity and gain her powers and abilities for a short amount of time), Limited Explosion Manipulation (Via Doomsayer), Possibly Fate Manipulation (Is implied to be able to the fate of lesser beings), Statistics Amplification (Via Confusion), Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery, Master Manipulator (Has manipulated mortals and gods to cause wars) Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Equal to Zeus, Odin, Amaterasu and other heads of Pantheons) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equal to Odin) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: Universal Class+ (Can harm the likes of other pantheon leaders) Durability: Universe level+ (Can endure strikes from other pantheon leaders) Stamina: Likely infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Her spear, in-game items Intelligence: Very high (She is the Queen of the Celtic Pantheon) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passive - Doomsayer: The 3rd hit of The Morrigan's hit chain will explode, dealing damage to all enemies within range and Dooming all enemies hit. Doomed enemies will take additional Basic Attack damage over time. First Ability - Deadly Aspects: When activated, The Morrigan begins combining the power from all three of her forms. When activated again, they simultaneously damage and stun enemies in front of them. Second Ability - Dark Omen: The Morrigan launches a wave of dark magic at her enemies that deals damage, deals bonus damage to minions, and applies an Omen to enemy gods for 8 seconds. Gods with an Omen will take bonus damage the next time they are hit by any damaging ability. Third Ability - Confusion: The Morrigan creates a phantom of herself while becoming stealthed and increasing her Movement Speed. The phantom runs to the targeted area, deals no damage, and will die if it takes any damage. If the Morrigan attacks or takes damage, she will be revealed and lose her increased Movement Speed. Ultimate Ability - Changeling: The Morrigan selects a God from the current match and becomes a copy of them and cleanse herself of all effects. She copies all of their current stats and may use all of their abilities for the duration. She retains her own Relics and cannot use Consumables. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SMITE Category:Spear Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers